Immortal Love: A New Beginning
by Avionon
Summary: This is part 2 of Immortal Love. Weznor is now growing up, and it getting to the point when he will need to make decisions. Will he find his Zing, just like his mom Winnie, and dad Dennis? Well he go through some troubles finding his one and only true Zing? Rated M. There may be sex in future chapaters blah blah blah, you have been warned!
1. Weznor is My Name

**_Authors note: Well, here it is guys! Part 2 of Immortal Love. Now you will notice that this will be Rated M. This is because there will be sex, and other stuff in future chapters. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

I was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of my bed, wondering if my best friend was coming over to visit me. My dad Dennis walked into my room, and sat on my bed next to me "What's up little man?" He said, while messing up my fur on my head. "Dad..." Rolling my eyes, and smiling. "I was just thinking about my friend. I hope she comes over today." I sighed, messing around with my paws.

"She will be here soon Weznor, don't worry about it" He added, and then looked at me "You okay little man?" I nodded "I miss mom" looking down to the floor, as I did this my dad put his arm around me "I miss her too. But hey, I'm sure she is having fun" and then messed up my fur again on my head, I fixed it and smiled, but threatened him by showing my sharp teeth "Okay, okay. I'll take the warning. You're not the only one with sharp teeth you know" But I giggled at him "Yeah, you have two. While all of my teeth are sharp" giving him a cheeky grin.

My dad laughed, leaving my room "Don't worry son, she will be over soon" and then disappeared into the hallway. So who is my friend you ask? Well, her name is Accalia. I have been friends with her since I was 3 years old, we do everything together. We cause havoc in the Hotel, and even at her parents house. But, we stopped doing this as we got older. Since, I am 7 now it just stopped happening. The same for her too, she is the same age as me and we just... Grew up I guess.

A few hours past, and I started to get really nervous. Not because I was worried that something bad happened to her, but she just might not visit at all since she still hasn't arrived. Then thoughts started to cross my mind 'What if something bad did happen?' I asked myself. But then I heard voices coming down from the long hallway, my ears twitched from hearing those particular voices and then I heard that familiar voice "He's in here?" The voice said, and then I quickly started to hear something run towards my room as fast as it could.

My room door burst open, I smiled and shook my head. "You know how to make an entrance" I said, laughing. "You know it" Accalia responded with. I loved her dramatic entrances, they always caught me by surprise and made me laugh. She then shook her fur, getting small wood chips out of it. "I hope you didn't go through the actual door" I then said giggling. But she checked the door, and responded with "Nope" and giggled. I sort of gazed at the floor, I was happy that Accalia was here but there was something missing. "What's wrong Ginz?" She asked, that was my nickname that she given me. I sort of liked it. "It's just that... I miss my mom."

Accalia walked over and comforted me. Her fur pressing against mine. "Oh my Ginz, I know you do. It will be okay" She responded with. It cheered me up a little, and then tried to push away my thoughts of my mom. It was bringing me down, I just missed her so much. "You're right. Anyway, it's good to see you! I thought you were not going to come up... Or something... Bad happened to you" I mumbled a little. "What was that?" She asked, "Nevermind" and then I rolled my eyes.

"I'm bored" She said, and I nodded at her. Looks like I wasn't the only one that was bored. "Lets go to that creepy room that my dad tells us to never go in!" I said, quickly standing up, and heading towards my room door. "It's our hideout now, lets go!" I waited for her and smiled "Race you!" We both started sprinting down the hall way on all fours, she pursued me soon catching up to me. I looked behind me and saw her creeping up, I turned around and booked it down the hallway, quickly stopping as I arrived at the door. "Too slo-" Getting cut off, as Accalia slammed into me by accident. "Ouch" I said.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly said helping me up. "It's fine don't worry about it" Looking at the door "Come on, lets go!" Opening the door, as we walked in you could see our little fortress made out of wood, cardboard and pillows. We climbed inside and sat in there for a while.

"Hey, lets play that game Truth or Dare!" Accalia said. I nodded, and waited for her to go first. But she insisted that I went first. "Alright, Truth or Dare?" I asked. And she chosen Dare.

I nodded "I dare you, to lick the moss that is growing on that bit of the wood." She laughed at me "Easy!" Then she licked it, without hesitation. She was good at the Dare stuff, and didn't know any boundaries. She would always follow through with a dare. Always. I then smiled "Truth or Dare" she asked "Dare" I said boldly. I was ready to do anything. Accalia started to giggle, and I was busy thinking as to what she was laughing at.

"I dare you. To kiss me" She said, and I froze. Even though I said I was ready for anything... I wasn't really. I proceed to scratch the fur on my head "You. Want me to kiss you?" I said, now don't get me wrong. Considering my age, I had a crush on Accalia. To some extent, perhaps she knew I had a crush on her, or perhaps it was just pure coincidence. Or maybe, she had a crush on me.

She gazed at me, waiting for me to make my move. I couldn't back out of this one, since I have already done it 3 time before in previous Dares. I got close to her, and quickly kissed her furry cheek. And quickly sat back down "There!" I said proudly. I then glanced at her, and she was blushing. Seeing her blush made me blush, since I then realized I kissed her. My crush.

There was an awkward silence, before finally I asked "Truth or Dare?" She smiled, and said Truth. I thought about what I could ask, then I finally thought of something "I'm going to go through the alphabet, and whatever letter I say, you must say stop when I reach the first letter of the name that begins with that later. But there is a catch. That name is the person that you really, really like. Remember, say stop truthfully" I said. She nodded at me, but looked nervous for some reason.

Despite us being very young, we were not silly. I then started going through the alphabet, finally reaching the letter 'W' and she said calmly "Stop" I froze and looked at her. And she nodded. "Alright, we will leave it at that" I said giggling. It should be safe to say that she has a crush on me, however she likes to play with Wavner and Warth. Which were my friends, so this means she could have a crush on them or me. Even though she asked me to kiss her in the dare could mean that she does have a crush on me, but I just wasn't totally sure yet.

We continued to play for a bit, but then being called down for dinner. We ran down to the kitchen, and had our food. Before we knew it, it was time for Accalia to leave. I was slightly upset to hear this, but before she left she whispered into my ear passing by me "I'm coming to visit tomorrow, your dad is keeping it a secret" then she winked at me, finally going outside where her parents were waiting for her.

I strolled up to bed, and jumped on it. My dad came in shortly afterwards and sat down next to me "You like her don't you?" He asked, but my ears flopped up and gave my dad a questionable look "Just as a friend" I responded. My dad looked at me, as if what I said gave him dayshavoo. "Oh sure, I was at your age you know... Well a little more younger, but I can tell that you like her. You know, all it takes is just to say to her how you feel about her. I know you're young, but me and your mom had a very strong connection and well. We were meant for each other. With you and Accalia, it can be the same. But she might find someone else. Better make your move soon little man."

He then gave me a small nudge, and smiled at me leaving my room and shutting the door. He was right, but I just didn't know what I should do just yet. When I was think about it, it felt weird to have a possible girlfriend at my age. I gave it more of a thought, and decided to play it cool and get some clear indication that she likes me in that way. Then, I will say to her. This will be interesting.


	2. You Have a Crush on Who?

**The Next Day**

I got up really late. Everyone else usually gets up early, but I didn't. I am often criticized since I am a 'Werewolf' but I don't care what they think. Truth is, I don't actually got to sleep until really late anyway. I just can't sleep way to early.

I quickly went for a shower, and got dressed. This was then my dad came in "Guess who is here!" My reaction wasn't as up beat with his, my ears just twitched until I smelled something very familiar. "Hello my cute little Weznor" my mom said walking into my room. I was so excited, I just ran up to her on all fours and hugged her. "Please don't go anywhere next time" I said, but my mom and dad just laughed. Little did they know I was actually being serious. I hated it when my dad or mom had to leave for a couple of days. I just miss them all the time.

"I'm here, don't worry. I'm here" She said, holding onto me. I was just so happy that she was back. After hugging her, we spoke for a bit. This was then my dad brought up Accalia, which I knew he was going to "You should have seen Weznor last night Winnie, he was worried about you and his best friend Accalia" He said, giving me a cheeky look. "That's cute, do you really like her that much sweety?" She asked. I looked at the ground, acting shy "Y-yes I do..." But they just smiled at me. "Don't worry about it sweety, it's perfectly normal" my mom added.

I nodded, and then looked at the big clock on my wall "She will be here again soon" scratching my head. "Well, we will leave you to it. Don't be shy" my mom said, quickly hugging me. My dad just ruffled my fur, and said that everything will be okay. I wasn't afraid that something bad was going to happen, I just had my own plans on how this should work out. I'm quite organized for my age. I will look for some vital hints that she does like me, and then ask her. "Yes, that's what I will do" I said, out loud but not realizing someone just walked into my room "Do what?" A soft voice said, I turned around and seen that it was Accalia.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking. I'm so happy to see you again" she walked over to me and smiled "Did you really miss me that much?" I just nodded not saying a word to her. "I missed you too" This was hint one. We have been friends for a long time, and despite her having many more friends she has never said that she specifically misses me. So, this was a positive hint."I'm sort of bored, lets go to our secret hideout?" She asked, and I laughed "Of course!" We then made our way back to the hideout, but we didn't run since monsters were still in bed. Once we got to the door, "Ladies first" I said smiling. But she rolled her eyes, and took my paw "Together" she said and we walked in. But, I tripped on a piece of wood that was sticking out of the floor, and fell on top of Accalia. I looked at her, directly into her furry face our lips almost connecting.

We didn't move. In fact, she didn't even motion for me to get off of her. "Sorry, stupid bit of wood made me trip" I said blushing, and got off of her "Don't worry about it Ginz. Nothing to worry about" She said, this was then my second hint. Two hints in one day already... I have the feeling that she does like me. Especially when I fell on top of her like that, she didn't even motion for me to move or anything... I think she kinda liked it... "So... What do you want to do in here exactly?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "I actually don't know... How about we just talk?" She added, and I nodded.

We started talking about various different things, and we played Truth or Dare again. We were in our hideout for an hour and a half at this point, and we started talking about girlfriends and boyfriends. "Who do you like or have a crush on? She asked, I just stared into space. I didn't know what to say "I haven't really thought about it really..." I responded with. "Well I have" and I just stared at her. She didn't notice though as she was too busy fixing her fur that was covered in cob webs. "Oh really? Who is it" I asked, but made sure I didn't sound desperate to find out who. Accalia just giggled, and shook her head "I'm not telling you, but it should be obvious Ginz" she said giggling at me.

"You have a crush on Wavner?" I asked curiously. But she nodded her head "Nope not him." This boosted me a little, and then I asked once more "You have a crush on Warth?" But she nodded her head once more "Nope, wrong again" This was hint three, so I guess this was my chance. "I don't know then" And Accalia just smiled at me, and held my paw "You're silly, but I have a crush on you!" Despite me wanting to confirm that she did have a crush, I didn't know what to say. It was like I never intended to find out, it basically felt like my brain turned into jelly.

"Ummm you do?" I asked, blushing and trying to get comfortable. She just giggled once more, and quickly cuddled into me. Her mom then called down for her, since it was time for her to leave again for a while. But she would be back again in the next few hours or so. "I need to go. I will be back again!" She said giggling, as she stepped into the moonlight from a little gap separating the piece of wood from the window. She was blushing. I was too.

"I will see you soon then" I said also giggling a little. But, since I know she is my crush I am going to give her a little gift that I have kept for while. I just hope she likes it.


	3. The Strange Dream

**_Authors note: Please note that every Chapter will be a year later, just so you know._**

 **A year later**

"I know I have said thank you for this gift so much already, but I love it! Thank you!" Accalia said, looking at the small drawing I gave her. I scratched my head "It's nothing really, just a drawing of us together" I said giggling a little. I gave her that gift a year ago, and she still won't let it go, I guess she loves it a lot. "Okay, I will shut up about it now" she said laughing, and placing the drawing carefully back into her suit case. "Why are you staying here anyway Accalia? Eight years is a long time to stay at this hotel" I said, it was a long a time. Nobody has ever stayed at the hotel for that long, or so I thought.

"My parents are having trouble with looking after me, and since they are fixing up our house I can't really be there. You know, safety and such" I nodded at her "I guess that makes sense... But you could have stayed with your auntie or something. This place gets a little hectic at times" I added, but this didn't seem to bother Accalia, nope not one bit. "So? My parents house was hectic, I'm sure it will be different here... Besides I can be here with my best friend ever!" she said giggling. It was almost as if she forgot about admitting that she had a crush on me, I guess we were still at that age of forgetting. But I didn't. I often found myself blushing at her presence, and she would always give me a weird look.

As if, she remembers but she is trying to play it cool, hoping that I would forget also, if not already. Or so she thought. "Have you heard from Rina lately?" I asked, "No I have not" Accalia responded with. Rina, was another girl that I am friends with, and I haven't seen her in a long time. She would often visit the hotel with Accalia but for some reason she just stopped coming. My guess was that she was having troubles of actually getting here, since she lived so far away from where Hotel Transylvania was, but sometimes she would still visit. But not anymore. Which I thought was strange. "It has been a long time now, I hope she's doing okay" I said, and Accalia nodded "Me too, usually we would keep in touch but she just stopped contacting me for reason.

It was soon time for our bed, I got changed into my new t-shirt that my mom bought me for my 8th birthday, it was a light brown color and had the symbol 'A' on it. I loved it, and always went to bed with it. Funny enough, me and Accalia's birthday is very close to each other. I have mine, and then three days later it's her birthday. But we never expect gifts from each other, I remember once time I gave her a small toy but she specifically told me to not get her anything, she always said 'Friendship doesn't rely on gifts, but on each other' those words stuck in my head even to this day. I still give her small gifts, but she seems to accept them, only if they are small. She doesn't like me getting her big gifts as she sees it as 'Too much' but I'm not complaining.

She got me gifts from time to time, but out of respect I asked her to get me small gifts, not big ones. However, we didn't give each other those gifts on special occasions like you would, we would generally wait until we thought it was the perfect time to actually give each other a gift. Anyway, Accalia's bedroom is next to mine, and we said goodnight to each other. I probably fell asleep earlier than usual, having a weird dream about Rina. It felt so real, I dreamt that she was running from something, and was in danger. I quickly ran after her to help her, and then I looked at the ground seeing something lay in the dirt, almost hiding in there as if it was intentionally hiding, I then quickly realized that it had very sharp teeth, and I was running straight for it. I couldn't stop running, before finally running over it and it snapped shut. This was then I woke up from the dream, my ears flopped up listening for movement while my claws were out.

The dream felt so real, it was like I was actually there. It was like I could feel the dirt hit my fur as I ran after Rina. I got out of bed, and went to my bathroom, and splashed some water over my face. Just to wake me up a little more, but to also make sure I was still not dreaming. I stared into my mirror, drying my fur off thinking what that dream was about. It was so strange, my mom and dad often said that a 'nightmare' is good, but they didn't mention that they could feel very real. I made the decision to quickly, and quietly go into my mom and dad's room, and jumped on the bed.

"M- Mom.." I said, whispering. Her ears perked up "What is it sweety?" She said, still half asleep. "I had this nightmare, and it felt like it was real!" I said, in a worrisome tone in my voice. My mom sat up, and pulled me close to her "It's alright sweety, it was only dream. You're a werewolf remember? You will get those sort of dreams." She said trying to reassure me. "You know they dreams you have of running in the woods endlessly?" asking me, and I nodded at her "Well those are normal, I often dream about doing that" But I quickly dismissed what she said "But mom. It felt so real! This was different!" I said raising my voice. My dad heard me, and rolled over to look at me and my mom "What's wrong little man?" He asked. I explained to him what happened, and he just looked as if he was told a massive secret that was so interesting it was unbelievable.

"It felt real..." I said once more. My mom, picked me up and held me to my room. My mom was really strong "You don't believe me do you?" I asked, disappointed. But my mom nodded "I do believe you sweety, but if you have that same exact dream again... Who knows, it could be a sign?" She said. This made me wonder, but I soon dismissed it "At least you both believe me. I hope I don't have that dream again" Never in my life, have I never wanted to dream except for now. We eventually arrived to my room, and she placed me in my bed. And then she put the covers over me, and kissed my furry forehead. "You have nothing to worry about sweety, now sleep. Don't complain when you're all grumpy in the morning" She said slightly giggling, and I nodded "Okay mom"

As she was about to close the door, I said "Love you mom" as she got to the door and she smiled at me "Love you too sweety" and then she closed the door gently. I began to think about what my mom said, what if it was a sign. But it was appearing to me in one dream? I don't know... With all the thoughts in my mind, it drained my energy and I then fell asleep. I woke up, feeling something press down hard on my body. It was Accalia "About time sleepy head! You have over slept!" She said, giggling, and jumping off of me. I rubbed my eyes, quickly adjusting my vision and then looked at Accalia "What's wrong with you. Looks like you've seen a ghost" she said giggling at me. I gave off a sarcastic laugh "Ha, topical" I said, getting up and going in my bathroom. I didn't realize at this point, until I arrived in the bathroom that my t-shirt was slightly tucked in within itself, showing off a little bit of my furry ass. I turned around quickly to face Accalia, and she was staring at it. My face went super red, and I slammed the bathroom door shut.

"God that was so embarrassing!" I said to myself, face pawing myself. "I- I- I'll just be in my room waiting for you, take your time" She said, nervously. "Okay!" I quickly said, still embarrassed.


	4. My Love For You is Like a Truck

**A year later**

It had been a year already since I had the awful dream. I forgot all about the dream, but it would often creep up in my mind thinking of the part when I was chasing after Rina. As if it was going to happen. It was weird. Today, was Accalia's birthday, we both are nine years old, and although we were at that age, it didn't seem like time was going by quicker than you could click your paw... Or hand.

"What do you want to do for your brithday?" I asked her, but she didn't respond. I think, being away from her parents was slightly getting to her already, and I had a fair idea that was the issue. However, her parents didn't completely forget about her since they sent a letter and a gift to her for her birthday. They got her a dress, and a t-shirt. But, her t-shirt had a weird symbol on it. I didn't recognize it at all, I suppose it was custom made since it was basically a Werewolf symbol. But, funny enough it sort of looked like me. Coincidence?

"I swear that symbol looks like me" I said, staring at it. Accalia looked at it "I guess it sort of does, all the more reason to like it" She said, smiling at me. I sort of blushed from this, but it made me happy to bond with her over something like that. I wondered for a while, when Accalia would make her move to maybe ask me out... Or if I should make the move. But, at the time we were still young and thought nothing of it. Of course, we did think about it, but you know how your attention span is when you are young. It's there, but then it isn't.

"I miss my parents" she said, sitting down on my bed. I sat with her, and put my arm around her. If I didn't know what a bold move would have been, well this would have been one of them. "You still have to wait for a little more, don't worry. You will be back home soon. I'll keep you company here" smiling at her. She raised her head at me and smiled, but she looked directly into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare into her eyes too. "It's not that I don't like staying here Weznor, I love staying here. And I love being with you, but I really miss my parents." I pulled her in for a big hug "Don't worry, you will be with them again. As soon as they fix the house, you will be back with them"

This seemed to have helped Accalia, as she just smiled and giggled. She enjoyed the hug, and so did I. This at least made her forget for a little bit, if not then she would just have to accept it for now. Harsh as it sounds, but there wasn't any other way that she could forget so easily. We played for a bit passing the time, I loved playing with Accalia. What I liked about her most, was that she was rough. And tough. She wasn't one of those werewolf girls that are so 'sensitive' and don't even like to get tackled or whatever. I know my mom tackled my dad a lot when they were younger. Myself and Accalia sort of did it to each other from time to time, just to surprise each other. It was fun.

"Hey Weznor, remember when you went to that bathroom and your furry ass was showing" I forgot all about this until she reminded me... Looks like she didn't forget at all. I felt myself blush slightly, I was still embarrassed from her seeing that. "Y- Yes I do... Unfortunately" I said. Accalia giggled "Don't be so down because I seen it, you have a nice ass..." She said rubbing her head, this made me blush even more "Please stop. I'm still embarrassed that you seen my furry ass" I don't really know why I was, I guess it was maybe because of that realization that my crush seen my ass. I don't even know how I am going to react if I even get to see her body... I know what you're thinking, what the hell was I thinking at that age? Don't judge me.

"Okay, okay I will. But I am just saying, at least let me get a better view next time" She said giggling, again I started to blush. "I will" I said sarcastically, but I was sort of being serious as well.

 **Accalia POV**

Why did I find myself liking the look of his ass? Am I going crazy? I hope not... "Hey lets play a game." I said, just to change the subject. I did sort of make it awkward for Weznor saying that, but something told me that he wasn't entirely bothered about me seeing his ass. I could be wrong though... This was then I went into detective mode. I wanted to know, if he did in fact like the fact that I seen his ass. "Let's play Truth or Dare?" I asked him, and he nodded "Sure" he said. We got into playing a few games, we started off 'gentle' the dares and truths were not that bad. Just petty ones like 'I dare you to hug me' which we did. Eventually the cycle got back to me, and it was my turn again.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him, and he said Dare. This was it. My plan was going to go into effect "I dare you to take your t-shirt off" He gave me a side look "W- Why?" He asked. In all honesty I wanted to see everything, his body and... Everything. But this was too much of a dare. As I thought that, I seen Weznor slowly take off his t-shirt, but I stopped him. "This is a Dare that I don't want you to do. Maybe I can ask this dare another time?" I asked, but to my surprise Weznor was confused "But you said-" I cut him off "Don't worry about it, you can do that dare another time" I said giggling, and he nodded.

What happened to me? Am I really that desperate to see him... naked? But... We are still young.. Even though we are young we know about sex, and all that. From over hearing our parents talk, and other means of finding out by accident. You know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I need to focus. Just wait a little longer, you can do this!

 **Normal POV**

I was confused as to why she dared me to take off my t-shirt since she would see everything. I would have been naked... But I was willing to do it. All because of it was a dare? Not really, part of me wanted to let her see me naked. But, thank god she said not to... When can we ask each other out? When can we express our love for each other? I want to... I don't want to wait anymore, if I have to keep on waiting I might go crazy and just lose controll... I need help, I need to have a conversation with my dad about this...

Eventually, it was time for bed. I needed to talk to my dad, thank god he came into my room just as I was about to go to sleep "Dad" I said, he looked at me "What's up little man?" sitting on my bed. "When can you ask the girl that you like out? And express your feelings for each other?" I asked. I was being serious and my dad knew I was. "You can ask a girl out at any age little man. Obviously you need to be sensible about it. I'm presuming this is about Accalia isn't it?" He asked. I just nodded "Ask her, don't be shy. Just do it little man. And for that last part of your question, I'm not going to say. Just kiss, hug and hold onto each other. You know, the basic stuff. Don't make a mistake on doing something that you might regret little man"

I ignored the last part, and nodded "Okay, thanks dad!" I said, smiling. He smiled back, and tucked me into my bed. And left my room. 'Tomorrow is the day, that Accalia will be my girlfriend!' I said to myself.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up, feeling something heavy press down on my body again. I look up, and see that it is Accalia, her lips close to mine. "Every morning with this" I said giggling, and stretching my arms out. "Sorry... I just..." I interrupted her "It's time that we stop avoiding how we feel for each other" I said boldy, but Accalia gave me a questionable look "What do you mean?" she asked. "Look I know you like me since you said that I am your crush and you even tried to get me naked last night. So, my question is to you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. She then pressed her body against mine "Yes!" I was overjoyed at this point, and I couldn't help myself move my head close to here since her lips were close to mine. I kissed her, with our wet noses touching each other.

She didn't pull away, which means she likes it. I was relieved. I pulled away and smiled at her, she stared at me "Finally!" She shouted out loud, she was so happy


	5. Confess to my Parents

**_Authors note: Sorry for such a short chapter everyone. But, to make up for it there will be a little action in the next chapter. Keep in mind, the next chapter will be set for Weznor and Accalia are both 15 years old. And get a little frisky. Until then, enjoy!_**

* * *

 **A year later**

Already it has been one year seen myself and Accalia have been together. But we kept it secret, we didn't want anyone to find out just yet for some reason. But then things were getting complicated, in time time frame of a day we almost got caught kissing or holding each other's paw six times in one day. But, since it has been a year now since we I asked her, it was time. We were sitting on my bed, drawing random shapes onto a piece of old paper that we got from running outside in the woods. "I have been thinking Accalia, don't you think it is time to tell our parents?" I asked. She hesitated for a split second "You can tell your parents if you want. My parents won't find out until they visit the hotel which is still a long time from now" Accalia didn't sound upset about this for some reason, perhaps it was because she was finally with me, she felt at home.

"I will... I'll tell them at the same time." I said, getting off of my bed. As I did this Accalia just nodded, and stood up with me also. We headed towards my parents room, as they are always in there during the day organizing papers for the Hotel. "Mom, dad. I have something to tell you both" They both instantly stopped what they were doing, and looked at me as if I just ate the whole entire supply of cake... "So, this has been going on for a year now and it's time that we told you. Me and Accalia are going out..." This wasn't a surprise for dad for some reason, he just smiled and said that he is proud of us both. But my mom was the most excited for some reason.

"Aww, reminds me of us when we were younger" my mom said, and my dad nodded agreeing with her. "Congrats you too, but we already sort of knew" she finished, I stared at my mom slightly confused but remembering the fact that she almost caught me and Accalia kissing or holding each other's paw, then I guess it did sort of give it away "I have caught you both getting much more closer than usual, not to mention that you both are always with each other. Usually you both would take a break, and talk to Wavner" Which was, kind of true. We did still talk to him, but we myself and Accalia would always be with each other no matter what.

"We're so proud of you both." They both said smiling at us. I was happy that their reaction was positive, besides my dad gave me the confidence to actually ask her, so I have him to thank for that. "Thanks dad" I said, and then grabbing Accalia's paw heading back to my room. My mom and dad just continued to organize paperwork for the hotel but they usually do that pretty fast. I can't wait until I can tell Mavis and Dracula!

"That went smoothly" Accalia said, and I giggled "Yeah, it really did" I don't know why we didn't tell them straight away, but at least we did. "I'm happy that you finally asked me to be with you Weznor" She said, but I just held her paw "Me too" I said. "This is very bold of me to ask, but I was wondering, could I see your furry ass again?" She asked, but I just glared at her "Why?" I replied with, but she just smiled "I want to see it again, it was sort of funny" she added. But I smirked "You sure you just want to see it?" I asked, and this made Accalia blush "Maybe" she said looking away, but I just laughed at her. "Maybe you can another time, I still don't really feel comfortable with just showing you my stuff" But Accalia understood, although she knows that I don't feel comfortable with it she asks from time to time waiting for me to finally allow her to see it again. Although I want to see what she looks like under her t-shirt I did not ask as I had respect for who Accalia was. I seen her just as my girlfriend and all the sexual stuff was not my apart of my interest. Well, at least not yet...


End file.
